A Idade do Juízo
by Ilia Verseau
Summary: OneShot e PWP; YAOI & LEMON - KamusxMilo - Os vinte anos podem ser decisivos na vida de uma pessoa, principalmente quando até seu próprio corpo começa a dar sinais de que as coisas não serão mais as mesmas.


**A Idade do Juízo

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Quem me dera possuir os cavaleiros! Kamus nunca teria morrido e o Seiya não existiria. Deixa o tio Kurumada lá no Japão com o dinheirinho dele e eu cá com minhas fics, que eu não ganho um reles centavo pra escrever.

Outro aviso: essa fic não é "M" à toa, certo? Ela contém material erótico homossexual, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

Se você se sente confortável, boa leitura. Se não, esse site é bem diversificado, tenho certeza que vai encontrar um outro passatempo.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Quando a gente chega na idade dos vinte anos é uma merda. Todo mundo olha pra gente como se fôssemos adultos cheios de responsabilidade e até o nosso corpo começa a dar sinais que a idade está chegando.

Do que eu poderia estar reclamando, que meu organismo está assim, debilitado? Bem, ele não está debilitado, apenas… como diria minha avó: eu estou criando juízo. E CRIAR JUÍZO DÓI!

Eu estou aqui numa sala de espera gelada, cercado por revistas velhas, uma atendente com cara de mal comida que Zeus me livre! A televisão ligada nas alturas, em um daqueles programas de baixaria e eu aguardando pacientemente com um envelope com radiografia na mão, esperando que o dentista chame por mim.

Minhas mãos estavam frias e não era por causa do ar-condicionado, eu estava meio que completamente apavorado com a idéia de extrair os sisos – entenderam a piadinha infame do juízo agora? Eu vim a esse consultório em particular por indicação de um amigo, pois ele conhecia o dentista, que era um conhecido dele e tal, a velha baboseira de sempre.

Só sei que eu estava lá esperando há muito tempo. Paciência não é meu forte. Para mim as coisas têm que ser rápidas! Bem, nem todas, se é que você me entende. É, eu estou a perigo ainda por cima! E que lugar melhor para me lembrar disso que na sala de espera de um dentista? Droga de faculdade, droga de emprego, droga de vida.

— Ai — Gemi baixinho, uma pontadinha de dor, mas ninguém precisa ficar sabendo que eu estou reclamando, né? Ah, só pra completar: Droga de dente, droga de droga!

— Senhor Milo Kapranos, Dr Antonie Kamus Flaubert o aguarda. Sala 5. É só seguir a direita, por favor.

Que nome mais fresco! O nome é francês, não? Então… vejamos: eu aposto com vocês que esse cara deve ter uns quarenta e tantos anos, é baixinho, narigudo como aquele tal Gerard Depardieu (dos filmes, sabem?) e… Pu# que o pa# esqueçam o que eu disse.

Ao entrar na sala, fiquei besta, ele é muito gostoso! Olha uma descrição tosca: Alto, forte, ruivo, olhos castanhos, e… droga, o jaleco é muito comprido, não dá pra ver a parte que realmente interessa.

— Boa tarde, Senhor Kapranos. O senhor veio marcar uma cirurgia de retirada de sisos, não?

— Foi. — E dei de cara com você aqui, olha que coincidência bizarra, não? — É muito demorado o procedimento? Eu tenho alguns trabalhos para entregar e provas. — Mas se você quiser eu começo abrir minha boca pra você agora mesmo.

— Não, é bem simples, na verdade. — Ele tem uma expressão séria, será que não se abala com nada? Ah, mas tenho certeza de que se eu estivesse por cima de você, esse seu rostinho estaria completamente tomado pelo prazer.

— E quando eu posso fazer isso? Pra ser sincero, eles estão me incomodando um bocado.

— Eu imagino. — Ai, ele está me explicando um monte de parafernália médica, ou odontológica, tanto faz, mas eu não estou ouvindo. Só sei que está falando um monte de coisas e anotando tudo numa receita, depois eu vejo o que é. Ah, e que ficou marcada para amanhã minha pequena cirurgia.

-o.O.o-

Bem, já chegou o dia seguinte e olha quem resolveu aparecer no dentista na hora certa e com tudo prontinho? Aham, eu! Vamos acabar logo a tortura que eu não agüento mais essa dor. E cá estou deitado naquela cadeira que uma ajudante preparou para mim.

Eu não gosto muito dessa cadeira, ela é escorregadia… além de que ela é a prova cabal que não tenho mais escapatória. Pelo menos o dentista gostosão está aqui do meu lado direito, sentado e com as pernas meio abertas. Pena que mais uma vez que eu não posso olhar mais abaixo.

Contudo, eu não queria tanto estar de boca aberta para esse ruivo? Pois bem, estou de boca aberta, só que em vez dos dedos dele dentro dela, eu queria tanto outra coisa… e isso não é apenas um detalhe.

Devo estar parecendo ridículo: deitado numa cadeira desconfortável, agarrando aos braços dela com todas as minhas forças (o mais disfarçadamente possível, é claro), boca aberta e baba escorrendo do canto dela. Lindo! Realmente uma obra de arte, não vejo a hora de pedir para alguém por essa cena numa tela para mim, aí eu posso pendurá-la na parede da sala. (¬¬)

E essa distância entre nós? É tão tentadora! Por quê? Porque não há distância, só por isso. Ele está tão perto que sinto o calor emanando do corpo dele, é tão bom. Morram de inveja!

Isso aqui está um tédio. Não estou sentindo nada e não dá pra ficar olhando muita coisa. Tem uma janela ali na frente que dá vista para rua, mas não passa uma viva alma para eu me distrair com ela cruzando de um lado para o outro. A única coisa interessante para olhar são os olhos, então o fiquei encarando durante um tempo e reparo que nossos olhares se cruzaram por um momento. Estranha essa sensação. Eu não fiquei tão próximo a alguém se não estivesse "junto com ela", entende?

Talvez seja melhor parar de pensar nele, até agora estava tirando onda, mas eu estou começando a ficar obsessivo com isso. Eu não sei a quem eu estou querendo enganar. Tá, o dentista é muito gostoso, mas eu tenho meu respeito e minha dignidade, ok? Não é porque eu estou a um tempo sem dar uma que eu vá fazer isso com qualquer um e, mesmo porque tenho certeza que esse cara é hétero, não vou fazer isso. Eu me preservo, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem, senhor Kapranos. Acabamos. O senhor sente alguma dor?

— Nhsad. — Minha língua está dormente, o que queriam? Eu balanço minha cabeça dizendo que não. Ele entendeu, claro.

Assino uns papéis e dou meia volta, direito para casa, mas antes vou passar na farmácia para comprar uns remédios. Cara, eu estou morto de sono. Acho que foi o analgésico que eu tomei lá (eu quase não consegui engolir o comprimido com essa língua dormente, mas tudo bem).

-o.O.o-

Uma semana passou e eu vim tirar os pontos, já era hora. Essa semana foi meio sem graça, a faculdade está um marasmo e eu passei muito tempo em casa só curtindo o meu tédio. E pensei muito nele também.

Vovó, uma sábia senhora, já dizia: "mente ociosa é oficina do diabo". Eu estou começando a odiar me lembrar do que ela dizia a todo instante.

— Senhor Milo, está tudo bem com o senhor, só evite esforço físico. — E ele aperta minha mão quando nos despedimos e… será que estou ficando louco ou eu senti o dedo indicador dele roçar meu punho de propósito? — Qualquer coisa ligue para o meu celular. Estarei a sua disposição.

— Tudo bem. — Devo inventar uma desculpa? Não, acho que não… Eu só tenho arranque mesmo. Eu sou um estúpido. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Até outra hora.

Ele riu. Que belo sorriso. Mas o que esperar de um dentista?

— Não sou o tipo de profissional que as pessoas querem ver mais de uma vez em toda vida.

— Errr… — Eu fiquei completamente sem graça. Que tipo de idiota fala uma coisa dessas e _nesse _tipo de situação? — Isso depende do profissional que as atende.

— Eu agradeço. Mais uma vez: não hesite em me ligar. Estarei a sua disposição.

— Olha que eu posso cobrar, hein?

— Será um prazer. — Ele sorriu mais uma vez e eu fui embora, voltar para minha "vidinha mais ou menos".

-o.O.o-

— Cadê essa po#! — Cá estou eu procurando desesperadamente por um livro da faculdade. Eu economizei pra car# pra comprar essa merda para ter perdido à essa altura do campeonato. — Cac#!

Desisto. Já procurei por todo apartamento, liguei para todos os meus amigos pra ver se eu não deixei com eles ou na faculdade e nada. Acho que o jeito vai ser me conformar. Só Zeus sabe quando eu vou poder comprar outro.

Cara, fiquei desanimado. Estou aqui de molho em casa e assistindo TV. Nem os programas sobre civilizações antigas estão me animando. Ah, não havia dito antes? Eu faço História.

E no meio desse meu desânimo toca o celular. Atender ou não atender? Eis a questão. É, né? É o jeito.

— Alô?

— Milo Kapranos?

— Eu mesmo. Quem gostaria?

— Sou, eu: Dr. Kamus. Acho que o senhor esqueceu um livro em meu consultório hoje à tarde.

— NÃO ACREDITO! — Eu gritei tão alto que acho que ele precisou afastar o telefone do ouvido. — Eu procurei essa coisa até agora! Não acredito que o deixei aí.

— Bem, deixou. Gostaria que eu passasse aí para deixá-lo? Já estou indo para casa.

— Não, não. Eu passo aí amanhã antes de ir pra _facul_. Não se incomode.

— De maneira alguma. O seu endereço está aqui em seu prontuário, estou passando aí agora mesmo.

— Muito obrigado.

— Disponha.

E ele desligou. Eu vou colocar pelo menos uma regata pra esperar o _doutor._

-o.O.o-

Quase não precisei esperar. Ele até que chegou bem rápido.

A gente meio que começou a conversar e já estamos na sala do meu apartamento nos tratando sem nenhuma formalidade…

— Você faz História, então?

— Faço. Estou na metade do curso.

— Uma pergunta inédita: você está gostando?

— Hahaha claro. Eu queria me especializar em Arqueologia.

— Por isso esse livro sobre os Incas?

— É. Sempre quis pesquisar mais sobre eles. Eram um povo **muito **avançado. Coletavam água da chuva e tinham uma intricada rede de encanamentos para isso. Sabe, nos Andes não chove com freqüência. O que foi? — Ele está olhando pra mim de maneira estranha. Será que eu estou falando demais? — Você deve estar achando isso um saco.

— Na verdade eu estava reparando no seu sotaque. De onde você é?

— Hã? Eu sou grego.

— De um lugar que tem tanta História quanto os Andes. O berço do pensamento Ocidental.

— Nããão. Todo mundo já falou sobre eles. Eu queria tentar algo novo.

— Entendo. Vejo que é um aventureiro.

— Não, não. — Ri. — Eu só estou cansado de ouvir falar de como os gregos foram inteligentes. De como o estilo de vida deles permaneceu. É muito fácil quando se tem toda uma estrutura escravocrata que te deixa com muuuuuito tempo livre.

— Milo, está sentindo dor no lugar dos pontos? — Ele mudou tão bruscamente de assunto que eu estranhei…

— Não.

— Mas se incomodaria se eu desse uma olhada mesmo assim?

— Err… não… — Por que isso agora?

Bem, eu não sei. Só sei que ele me trouxe para debaixo da luz e pediu que eu abrisse a boca. Eu obedeci e ele começou a me examinar. Estava me olhando com tanto interesse que eu comecei a ficar preocupado. Sei lá, vai que ele descobre alguma coisa errada?

— Tem uma coisinha aqui atrás que não está me parecendo bem. — Viu! Eu não disse! — Deixe-me chegar mais perto.

Ai, Zeus, tem algo errado comigo? O que será que aconteceu? Epa! O que foi isso?

Se eu disser que ele, sem mais nem menos, colou nossos corpos e tomou minha boca com a dele, vocês acreditariam? E que no exato momento eu estou sentindo uma mão percorrer minhas costas? E que a outra está firmemente segurando minha nuca? E que eu ainda não estou retribuindo?

Como vovó diria: "Se está na chuva, é para se molhar". Então, envolvi-o com meus braços num cerco apertado, juntando nossos corpos ainda mais. Eu podia sentir todos os seus músculos por baixo da blusa que ele usava, eram bem firmes. Ele devia malhar.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo, ora PITOMBAS! — Olhei divertido para ele.

— Eu? Apenas estava te examinando… Achei que tinha visto alguma coisa errada… — Ele olhou pra mim com a cara mais irônica que já vi na vida, mas dois podem estar nesse jogo.

— Ah, que bom. Realmente, eu só estava sendo educado no seu consultório, 'tava pensando em procurar um outro dentista para ter certeza que está tudo bem comigo.

— Nesse caso, acho melhor examiná-lo de novo…

— Talvez seja mesmo…

Dessa vez, eu tomei mais iniciativa. Colei minha boca à dele e coloquei uma mão em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, fazendo-o inclinar levemente a cabeça para trás e encostar mais seu peito ao meu. Ele, por outro lado, estava colocando a mão por baixo da minha camisa e tateava por todas as minhas costas.

Nos separamos um pouquinho, respiramos fundo e voltei a beijá-lo. Estava meio resfolegante, principalmente porque já estava excitado e toda a fricção do corpo junto ao meu me fazia ir ao céu e voltar.

Assim, resolvi que – se ele quisesse, claro – deveria levá-lo para o meu quarto.

— Kamus… Não é melhor continuar isso em outro lugar?

Ele riu para mim. Seu sorriso era doce, mas foi muito breve, porque imediatamente eu vi em seu rosto que ele estava precisando tanto de "gastar energia" quanto eu.

Então, o guiei para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta, sabe-se lá quando os caras que dividem apartamento comigo resolvessem chegar em casa. O empurrei delicadamente para a cama e o fiz deitar-se de costas. Coloquei-me sentado sobre sua barriga com um joelho de cada lado de sua cintura e o fiz tirar a camisa.

Ao expor seu tórax para mim, percebi o quanto sua pele é branca. Abaixei-me e o beijei rapidamente para depois descer pelo seu rosto lambendo o caminho até chegar aos seus mamilos, enquanto ele lutava com o botão e zíper da minha calça para retirá-la.

Eu não sou idiota, sabia que ele queria que o tocasse mais… lascivamente, mas eu podia incitá-lo mais, por que não? Assim, eu continuei traçando seu peito com minha boca e mãos e fui escorregando de sua barriga para seu colo, fazendo de tudo para torturá-lo.

Querem saber o que eu fiz, suas mentes curiosas? Eu movia meu quadril para frente e para trás de leve e vez por outra, muito languidamente, por cima do membro dele; comecei a arranhar a linha de suas costelas com meus dentes; dei uma mordidinha no local apenas com meus caninos e quando ele tentava me tocar também, ou mesmo _**se** _tocar eu segurava seus braços com força.

— Me beija, Milo? — Ohhh, quem resiste a um pedido manhoso desses? Quando eu me aproximei ele sorriu para mim de novo e nos beijamos outra vez. Droga, toda vez eu fico tonto por causa do sorriso dele!

Dessa vez nosso beijo foi mais calmo, o que era estranho, principalmente porque nossos corpos estavam pegando fogo, isso ninguém poderia negar, mas era Kamus quem fazia questão de ir com calma agora. Assim eu relaxei e soltei seus braços, já que ele não oferecia resistência nenhuma, então ele os rodeou em volta de mim, passando-os por baixo dos meus ombros.

Mas aquele safado me enganou! Eu _achava _que ele havia aceitado estar sob meu domínio, mas não! Ele tomou um impulso no colchão e se virou sobre mim! Desgraçado! Agora **_eu _**quem estava sob o domínio dele – Na verdade eu não me importo muito, mas estava divertido deixá-lo louco de tesão. Ok, ok, ok eu não sou nenhum santo.

A primeira coisa que Kamus fez foi retirar a própria calça, ficando só com uma cueca branca – Diga-se de passagem que ele estava tão excitado que a dita cuja não estava dando conta do volume ali dentro. Zeus, será que eu exagerei? Que nada, pô, se exagerei, melhor para mim!

Eu não estava muito a fim participar nesse momento. Queria ver o que mais ele tinha em mente para mim… Por isso esperei pacientemente que ele retirasse a bendita calça e respirasse de alívio ao fazer isso. Apenas olhei descaradamente para ele com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça de propósito para provocá-lo, _lógico_.

Kamus me olhou desafiadoramente e retirou minha camisa. Eu achei que ele iria fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz com ele, vocês sabem, lamber meus mamilos e tals… mas não, ele jogou minha camisa longe e puxou minha calça junto com minha cueca com uma pressa enorme.

E, assim que as jogou de lado, chupou a cabeça do meu membro com tanta avidez e volúpia que eu gritei! E eu pensando que estava me controlando razoavelmente bem, imagine…

Mas foi só, rápida como ela veio, a boca se foi. Céus, o cara é imprevisível! Eu devo tê-lo xingado de alguma coisa, não me lembro. Onde já se viu fazer uma coisa dessas com um pobre grego?

Ao contrário de continuar o que nunca deveria ter parado – porque ao toque dos lábios dele eu perdi um pouco das minhas forças – ele começou a sugar meus mamilos, têm idéia do meu suspiro de decepção quando ele inverteu a ordem das coisas?

Acho que ele entendeu minha frustração, tanto que desceu de novo e lambeu demoradamente desde o começo de meu sexo até os meus testículos. Eu quase enlouqueci, ele também sabia me torturar, afinal de contas.

Kamus subiu novamente até a extremidade de meu pênis e sugou de forma preguiçosa o líquido que estava saindo dali. Eu suspirei. Estava consideravelmente aliviado, mesmo que ele não estivesse atendendo toda a minha necessidade.

Gemi alto dessa vez, ele colocou o meu membro todo na boca e sugou com vontade. Eu só senti o movimento de sua língua me circundando e sua boca subindo e descendo em mim.

Depois disso ele parou outra vez e veio até meu rosto e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço. Admito que eu gosto dessa carícia, mas não era exatamente esse tipo de toque que eu estava precisando agora, ora!

Eu me contorci um pouco embaixo dele e esfreguei meu corpo despido no de Kamus, a fim de obter algum contato.

— O que foi, Milo? — Depois de um tempo em que eu me consumia em luxúria contida, ele murmurou — Não gostou do seu próprio veneno?

O que esse cara é? É doido por acaso? Acha que pode me provocar desse jeito e sair ileso? Sabem o que eu fiz? Sabem? Eu coloquei minha mão dentro da cueca dele e apertei a base de seu membro – apertei com uma considerável força –, o que fez seus quadris pularem para frente.

— _Mon Dieu_

— _Mon Dieu, _nada! Me come logo que eu estou sem paciência para joguinhos! — E não era para estar? Um cara lindo e gostoso em cima de mim e que ainda por cima está me fazendo de bobo? Ah, não o Milo aqui!

— Tem lubrificante?

Eu não respondi, puxei a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira e peguei um tubo lá dentro, algumas camisinhas e joguei sem muito cuidado em cima da cama e me sentei.

Ele sentou-se também e abriu a tampa do lubrificante e começou a esfregar aquele líquido claro na mão e eu puxei sua cueca para baixo, tomando cuidado em arranhá-lo com minhas unhas e quando acabei joguei-a no chão.

Ele esperou que eu abrisse o envelope de uma camisinha e desenrolá-la em seu membro. Aproveitei para acariciá-lo também durante o processo. Eu tinha tirado a sorte _grande _naquele dia.

Assim, me pus de quatro na cama, num pedido mudo para que ele me preparasse. Essa é a minha posição preferida, mas se alguém me perguntar eu **MORRO **negando!

Ele não disse nada, apenas chegou perto de mim e colocou seu braço esquerdo segurando minha cintura e senti um dedo entrando em meu corpo. Ele estava procurando pela minha próstata e quando achou, eu tive que me segurar com firmeza na cama, porque todos os meus membros estremeceram, mas ele me segurou.

— Kamus, está bom, vem logo.

— Calma, Milo.

Esse francês de uma figa colocou mais um dedo e depois outro. Eu gemia toda vez que ele me tocava naquele ponto abençoado e sentia meu pênis doer, porque estava completamente abandonado.

Quando ele achou que era o suficiente, começou a me masturbar devagarinho e eu senti sua invasão lenta. O começo é sempre um pouco chato, mas eu trinquei os dentes e segui a diante.

Kamus deitou seu peito em minhas costas e sussurrou em meu ouvido para que eu virasse o rosto. Ele me deu um selinho e eu suspirei, em êxtase quando ele me estocou.

Finalmente teríamos um pouco de ação por aqui! Ele agarrou meu peito com o braço direito, depositando seu peso no meu corpo enquanto continuava me estocando.

— Francês… vem… forte! — Ele me atendeu e um brado rouco saiu de minha garganta imediatamente. Ele se arremetia contra mim e meu corpo era jogado para frente.

Meus braços tremiam, minhas pernas tremiam e eu transpirava excessivamente. Não agüentei muito tempo, gozei em sua mão e desabei na cama. Ele me segurou firme e parou de me estocar.

Eu nem havia percebido que ele parara, minha mente estava completamente enevoada, só depois que ele tinha me deitado de costas na cama, aberto minhas pernas e me penetrado de uma só vez que eu entendi o que havia acontecido.

Nós dois gritamos. Eu podia ter acabado de ter tido um orgasmo, mas ainda estava sensível! Acho que ele prefere a posição em que estávamos agora, porque estava vindo com muito mais força e vontade – os clássicos nunca morrem.

Meu sexo começou a enrijecer outra vez pelo atrito que nossos corpos sofriam. Não me fiz de rogado, sabia que ele estava quase atingindo o clímax também.

Por isso, eu agarrei suas nádegas com firmeza e, discretamente, resolvi pressionar um dedo em sua entrada.

— MILO! — Ele berrou cheio de luxúria e eu me senti orgulhoso.

Só para excitá-lo mais, coloquei meu indicador na boca, o deixei bastante úmido e levei o novamente para sua entrada, colocando-o lá dentro e mexendo para achar sua próstata também.

Mal eu achei a glândula e ele gozou. Desabou sobre meu peito e eu retirei seu sexo de mim. Ele estava acabado e eu duro de novo! A vida é tão injusta!

No entanto, assim que ele recuperou um pouco as forças, retirou o preservativo e recomeçou a me masturbar. Kamus estava meio sonolento, por isso eu o ajudei e logo eu explodi em nossas mãos.

Não me lembro de muita coisa depois disso. Acho que apenas fechei os olhos por causa da sensação do orgasmo e adormeci.

-o.O.o-

Já era de manhã e eu pulei da cama achando que estava atrasado para a faculdade, mas só então é que o tapado aqui lembrou que era sábado.

Pobre Kamus, no susto eu quase o derrubei. Ele devia ter dormido sobre o meu peito e eu só notei agora. Ele olhou para mim completamente atordoado e confuso.

O que eu notei também é que sua mão ainda estava no mesmo lugar da noite passada e isso havia me dava pequenos choques elétricos e pensamentos impuros. Zeus me perdoe, às vezes eu acho que precisaria ser castrado… ESQUEÇAM **TERMINANTEMENTE **O QUE EU ACABEI DE FALAR!

Assim, eu o puxei junto a mim, dei-lhe um selinho e falei:

— Desculpe mau jeito, mas as vezes eu acordo meio bruscamente.

— Não tem importância… Ah, bom dia.

— Bom dia. Está com fome?

— Não se preocupe, eu como em casa. — Pena, foi uma transa e tanto, mas acho que vai ficar só nisso, uma transa.

— Eu não sou tão mau cozinheiro assim.

— Não duvido. É que eu não tenho escova de dente.

Eu comecei a rir e não perdi a chance de provocá-lo.

— Não dá pra esquecer que você é dentista?

De repente ele ficou sério e eu achei que tivesse falado alguma coisa da qual não deveria.

— Kamus, desculpe… eu…

— Não, eu é que devo desculpas, Milo.

— Como assim?

— Eu escondi seu livro quando pedi a minha atendente que te ajeitasse na cadeira.

— **O quê? **

— Eu me interessei por você no minuto que você entrou pela porta do meu consultório.

— **E isso te dá o direito de sumir com meu livro?**

— Não, não dá, me desculpe. Mas eu precisava de uma boa desculpa para ver se você também estava interessado em mim, porque todos os sinais que eu mandava, você não parecia entender.

Eu me acalmei, afinal eu não tinha perdido o livro e ainda por cima tinha passado a noite com um cara gostoso e… pra dizer o mínimo, sincero.

— Tá, tudo bem, só não faça mais isso. Eu quase tive um ataque do coração quando achei que havia perdido o livro.

— Tá, prometo. O café da manhã ainda está de pé?

— Vem, eu te empresto uma bermuda e uma camiseta.

Eu escolhi umas roupas para ele e estava me preparando psicologicamente para aparecer com Kamus na cozinha. Tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que Shura e Mu não parariam com as piadas ao me verem sair do quarto com ele… mas acho que já falei demais, está na hora de ficar por aqui.

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

Notas da Autora: **

Em primeiro lugar, agradecimentos a Anna Malfoy que betou a fic! Valeu, Anna #abraça#

Essa one-shot é um presente para a minha querida amiga Anushka-chan (ou Dark Angel) e eu queria fazer surpresa pra ela (espero que sim, porque no momento estou falando com ela e não disse uma palavra sobre a fic XD).

Linda, mil perdões pelos cinco meses de atraso para entregar seu presente de amigo oculto #chuta pedrinha# é que eu… bem… ó.ò errrr… ok, Ana, não tem desculpa i.i o que eu posso dizer é que pelo menos terminei o/

E quero que isso se torne público: **nunca mais eu entro em amigos ocultos de fics! Não sou responsável o suficiente para conseguir manter prazos.**

Às pessoas que lêem _Ósculos e Amplexos_, minhas sinceras desculpas, não sei quando vou terminar o próximo capítulo, mas não se preocupem que eu não vou desistir dela, é que uma outra fic minha está me tirando todos os minutos livres na frente do computador… … … (além dessa aqui que me tomou boa parte da manhã hahahahaha).

Beijinhos,

Ilía

P.S: _Pitombas, _expressão da minha região. Uma forma educada de dizer… vocês entenderam… bem, na verdade é uma frutinha XD.

P.P.S: Eu não mordo, podem comentar sem medo que eu respondo todas as reviews, posso até demorar, mas eu respondo. Críticas construtivas serão aceitas de bom grado.


End file.
